Moving Back
by Aria llorttnuocca
Summary: What if Ponyboy could go back in time and change what happened to Johnny and Dally? What if he could save Bob from ever being stabbed? Rated T for violence ***STOP FLAMMING, PEOPLE***
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. HAAAY, SO YALL I FIXED THE STORY! IT WAS AH-MAZIN' BEFORE, BUT YALL PICKY.  
**

Chapter 1: The Socks** (I don't like Socs, so imma make them socks cause I like socks)**

I walked out of the theater in the my high-tops, baggy pants, and t-shirt, like a gangster**(gangs are hot)**. I was smoking' some weed when I heard someone shout,

"Yo Greaser! Where's my money?" a sock shouted. He had long Justin Bieber type hair that was all gay like his face. I sometimes sold drugs for them and had used their cash I earned for more drugs.

"Yo, dog, I ain't got no money." I said, playing it cool.

"Oh really?" The sock said, "Boys, get him!" Out of nowhere, the sock's gang appeared.

I was scared 'cause the socks were coming to get me...There was like fifty of them so I took out my rifle and killed half of them. Now there was only nine chasing me, so I went to my house. Darry was cooking an apple and smiled at me,

"Horseboy **(I hate ponies) **I made this lovely pie out of love for you-" Darry stopped talking when I shot him.

"Shut up Darry! Don't you see that I'm busy!?" I yelled as he died.

I ran to my room which had posters of Lil' Wayne and Elvis. Soda was on the bed painting his toenails black. Sodapop had this rare genetic disease which allowed him to change into a girl at any time.

"Hey Soda," I said mischievously, "I reckon you had a dick two seconds ago!" I said laughing.

"Oh my God, Horsey! That was like sooo mean!" he said, throwing the nail polish at my face. I stopped laughing when I remebered the socks were still following me and could kill my hot, ghetto, body.

I hid in my bed as they beat the door down. Darry was grunting 'cause a sock was in our house and stabbing Darry. Maybe evening becoming all cannibal and eating Darry's fat body. Soda and I were together doing drugs 'cause we were so scared. We knew Darry was dead because we didn't hear any more noises.

"I think they're gone!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I think I'm,like, gay 'cause I like girls, and I can, like, be a girl, so doesn't that, like, make me gay?" Soda said.

Suddenly the socks were in our room. The knife was bloody 'cause he stabbed Darry a billion times. I knew the blood was Darry's because it was black... like his heart. One sock was coming at Soda and one was coming at me; Soda started screaming his head off because he was PMSing like some female dog.

"I know what to do!" I said, picking up our bedside lamp and rubbed it. It wasn't a magic genie lamp but it would have to do. 'Help, help, help' I chanted in my head.

Suddenly the gang popped out of no where and started beating' the socks. Sadly though, the gang didn't see the other socks come behind them and killed them all. Soda and I were so scared, so I rubbed the lamp and the socks died just like the gang!

Then, Dally came up to us and said, "Good job Horsey and you too Soda. Ya'll beat them good."

The rest of them was hurt and crap, but Dally just asked me an' Johnny to come with him to the theater.

**A.N. Fixed it! I know, so much better! Yall review mmkay?  
**


	2. The Theater

**STOP FLAMMING! This took me so long to plan out and write.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the new plot.  
**

Chapter 2: the theater

"Shouldn't we help the others?" I asked "They bleedin' and stuff-"

"Shuddaup boy, you commin'." Dally said. I sighed, but rubbed the lamp and imagined the theater.

Now were at the theater and sittin' in front of two sock girls. One has green hair**(I don't like red hair)**and the other had ankle length, blonde, lustrous, ebony hair. Dally liked the Ankle Length girl so while he talked to her, I did drugs with Greenie and Johnny. I rubbed the lamp and imagined an Ipad from the future. It appeared and I blasted Taylor Swift to seem like I was sensitive and crap.**  
**

It started snowing, icy white snowflakes, that made me look mysterious from the distance. I decided that I didn't like snow and made it go away with the lamp. I also got bored of my outfit and changed into skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. I also added some muscle to my arms 'cause I'm sexy and I know it.

"Marcia-Bear I love you so much! Let's get married!" Dally said.

"Hey what a swell idea!" Marcia laughed.

Greenie frowned, "I wanna get hitched!" she whined.

"What's your name again?" Johnny asked, all mellow from the drugs.

"Lime! I told ya'll! Horseboy wanna get hitched?" Lime asked.

"Why are you called Lime?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Because, limes can grow from my hair, why are you called horse?" she retorted.

"'Cause I'm half horse." I answered.

"Well are you gonna marry me?" she asked.

"Hell to the no! But my friend might!" I said, grabbing the lamp from my pocket. I rubbed it and Curly appeared.

"Curly this is your wife." I said as they started dating.

I rubbed the lamp again and now we're at a chapel. They got married and I threw rice as Johnny did drugs. After the wedding, I was depressed because I was all alone in life. Forever Alone!

"Hey Horseboy, if you're so down about being alone, why don't you become a woman and I'll marry you!" Johnny said.

"That's a great idea Johnny! Oh... but how?" I said happily, realizing sadly.

"Here take some of this and say 'I know I can' and ta-da!" Johnny said handing me the drugs.

I did the drugs and said I know I can and became a woman! I was wearing booty shorts that showed my booty, stripper heels, a tight corsette, and my hair had racoon highlights. My hair trailed on the floor and every thing I wore was either XXXS or negative zero. My skin glew from my tan**('cause of the sun and all)** and my ears were triple pierced. I looked hot because if I were a dude, I would marry myself. I was thin and slender, and 5"8 and weighed 86lbs. My finger nails were well manicure and long, and i wore lots of jewlery and MAC make up. No Wet n Wild for me! I looked twenty one and considered going clubbing.

"Yay! Now you can marry me!" I said dully

"I don't feel like it." Johnny said gleefully.

"Aww, okay, I'll become a dude again." I said.

I'm a guy now. I was wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a black long sleeve sweater to hide my cut marks on my arms. I was emo now and decided to think of only dark thoughts**(Emo guys are hot)**.

"Oh no Johnny! It's late! Darry will probably beat me!**(I'm foreshadowing)**" I said happily.

"Here take my switchblade and kill him with it." Johnny said shyly dangerously.

"Good idea! Oh, I'll kill Soda too." I said.

I married Johnny.

Now I'm done marrying Johnny and I go home.

"Hey Horsey, your home early, it's only eight o'clock." Darry said sweetly.

"Ugh!" I said stabbing him.

"NO. Ah. Ow. Help me. Please. Owie." Darry said as I killed him.

"Hey Horse-" Soda said, but didn't finish because I took out a hammer and killed him.

"Oh no! What should I do? Someone killed my brothers!" I cried, "Oh I know! I'll go to Johnny, he'll know what to do!" I said shooting Soda.

"Look what you did!" Soda said waking up and frowning at Darry, "You hit Pony and he ran away, probably to kill a sock!" Then Soda killed Darry.

"I know, I'm sorry." Darry said. Soda ate Steve 'cause he's a Cannibal  
(Ke$ha!)

**This chapter was ah-mazing! Recommend to your friends!**


	3. Pluto!

**Disclaimer, I own nothin' ya'll but my amazing ideas! Review and ya'll stop flaming! I got so many good reviews last time!**

I ran through the dimly lit streets, imagining Darry's blood oozing from him and wishing I was Edward Cullen so I could drink it all sparkly-like. I regretted not running away with the lamp, I could've wished to become all vampy and maybe become a character in Twilight. Then teach Bella Swan some decent acting skills.

"Yo Johnny! Get off yo' lazy ass and run away with me!" I shout, beating Johnny till he dies. I then felt guilty and became emo and cut myself, with my swishy hair. I was all depressed and what not because I craved attention, but didn't want to admit it. Then I became goth, which is a HUGE difference. Emo people hate themselves, while Goth people hate others, duh!

"Aww, do I have to? I still need to go Christmas shopping!" he whines like some female sheep. God, he's soo annoying, no wonder his parents beat him. I'd beat him too, and roast him**(Not really I luv him ya'll)**

I sigh, "Fine, we'll go shopping, you no good lazy bum."

I run home, shoot Darry and Soda, get the lamp, and return to Johnny.

"Okay, I got the lamp, now I wish I was at the mall!" I cry. Now we're at the mall that's filled with greedy kids sittin' on a pedophiles lap and psycho pageant moms killing each other for the last blender. True story, bro.

"Don't just stand there, get shopping!" I bark at Johnny. Johnny leaves and I feel lonely and depressed so I take out my anger on the fat dude in the red suit. The kids start cryin' so I duck tape their mouths. Stupid kids. The moms are too fat to notice.

"Excuse me, do you know where the bathrooms are? My girlfriend needs to use one." a dude asks me, gesturing to his girlfriend who happens to be... Lime!

"Lime, you skank! I shout. I knew she was a lying skunkbag! She already had a man and was tryin' to get in my pants! Well she ain't getting under any of this!

"Oh no Horsey, don't be mad and do something drastic." Lime begs. Too late.

I take out my rifle and shoot her, then I take out my gun and shoot Bob.

"No Horsey! Please!" he begs, as I shoot him a billion times. The security guard comes and helps me beat him some more, than a group of people kick him. He's dead now. I start lickin' his blood up as Johnny comes.

"Johnny! Oh no! You killed a Socs! What ever are we to do!?" I cry. Lime is crying, and begging for Bob to live. That pisses me off and I kill her too.

"We should go to Dally! He'll know what to-" Johnny stops talking when I shoot him.

I get out the lamp and rub it and wish to go home. At home, Dally is there.

"Hey Horsey, what's shakin' bacon?" he asks, laughing.

"Shut up boy!" I cry. I then proceed to rape Dallas. Then I beat him to death.

"So Dally, Johnny killed a Socs, what should we do?" I asks him.

"Run away, kill Johnny, and change your name to Pete." Dally answers.

"Good idea!" I say, raping him.

I rub the lamp and go back to the mall to tell Johnny the plan. Johnny's reading Fifty Shades of Grey **(Never read it but ya'll tell me if it's good, mmmkay?)**

"You sure are smart Ponyboy!" Johnny says.

"But first, we'll need some hostages!" I say, sneakily. I rub the lamp and then appears Sylvia, Sandy, and Lime.

"Kay, that's good, now lets go!" I say rubbing the lamp.

Now were in Pluto, doing the moon walk like Miley Cyrus.

"Hey, if Pluto is the moon, how come we can breath?" Sandy asks.

"Shut up you dumb blonde." I bark out.

"I sure am hungry..." Lime says.

I sigh and rub the lamp and Darry appears. I shoot him and roast him at 360 degrees and glaze him with honey glaze. We were enjoying his thigh when I realize something.

"Oh no! I forgot the BBQ sauce, be right back!" i say, poofing to Harris Teeter, shooting Steve, and getting some mustard.

"I'm back!" I said, poofing back.

"Oh no, the cops are looking for us!" Two-Bit cries.

"Johnny, this is all your fault." I say, taking a bite out of Darry's arm.

**Review ya'll! I've been working hard on this chapter!**


End file.
